Yveltals rage
by PokeFlamey
Summary: This is a pokemon fanfic about a shiny absol called scarlet, who sees a vision of yveltal destroying kalos! she decides to try and stop yveltal, will she sucseed? (rated M for swears o3o')
1. Chapter 1- the beginning

Scarlet walked along a leafy path somewhere in santalune forest "eh…now what way is the way out?" she asked herself. She wandered about for a few more moments, and then her eyes started to glow a blue colour. She was seeing a vision of yveltal awakening and attacking Aquacorde town _(or was it city? I forgot.)_ and slowly moving onto route 2. After a few moments, her eyes went back to normal. And the sky was turning a deep red colour "this is _VERY_ bad, very, very bad!" she whispered to herself. She then heard a loud explosion and a loud screech, she turned around to see that the sky was a deep red colour, and smoke from an explosion. She started to shake from fear "..i need to warn the other pokemon…" she thought to herself. Then she went around the forest, telling all wild pokemon to leave the forest and run away, which a lot of them done, quite a few of them said that they ' have to stay'. Scarlet went around the forest more than once, incase any pokemon didn't hear her say to leave the forest. She stayed in the forest to fight yveltal. She just sat down and waited for yveltal to come flying over, which it done. When yveltal flew over, it instantly unleashed a hyper beam straight at her. She dodged it easily, and then she unleashed a night slash straight at yveltal, yveltal took the hit like it was nothing. "Why are you doing this, yveltal?! Your killing poor, innocent pokemon! Stop this!" scarlet shouted at the bird pokemon. "you do know I AM the pokemon of DEATH, don't you, why else would I kill innocent beings?" yveltal replied while charging up another hyper beam to fire at scarlet. "Yveltal, I'd like to battle you for the fate of kalos. If I win, you stop destroying things, if YOU win, you get to destroy all of kalos. Deal?" she said to yveltal. "hmm…deal…" yveltal said. "you will lose, yveltal!" scarlet said, while charging at yveltal with a slash attack. Yveltal dodged and scarlet was sent flying into a nearby tree. "ARGH!" scarlet shouted in pain, with her sythe stuck in the tree. She tried to pull it out, and failed. Yveltal charged up a hyper beam attack and aimed towards scarlet. Yveltal then unleashed the attack straight to scarlet. She managed to pull out just in time with a bit of her sythe stuck in the tree. She quickly ducked to dodge the hyper beam.


	2. Chapter 2- A battle & New character!

**Hiya! PokeFlamey here with another chapter of yveltals rage! Sorry about the last chapter being extremely short! :I now, lets begin shall we? Disclaimer- I don't own pokemon! (duh)**

The hyper beam attack missed and hit the tree infront of scarlet, causing it to fall down. Scarlet jumped on top of a tree and then onto yveltals back. Yveltal tried to get her off of itself but failed. Scarlet dug her claws into yveltal to damage it, which worked. Yveltal flew as fast as possible, trying to shake scarlet off of itself. Scarlets grip tightened and she slashed at yveltals neck drawing blood from it. Yveltal started to glow, and is sucking the energy out of nearby wild pokemon. Scarlet's grip starts loosening, as she struggles to hold on to yveltal. Yveltal shakes Scarlet off, sending her flying and slamming her back into a tree "FUCK!" She shouted out loud in pain, then sliding to the floor. Yveltal was going to finish her off. It charged up a focus blast and stared at Scarlet. Scarlet sruggled to move, she let out pained grunts as she tried to move. Yveltal released the focus blast and it headed straight for Scarlet "…..welp…this is the end of me….." she said in her head, and started to tear up. Right when the attack was about to hit me, a gold and white pokemon swooped down and used protect, and then it used heal bell on me, and then I was covered in a white light I felt my back moving back into place and I groaned in pain. A few seconds later, I was fully healed I looked at the pokemon that saved me, it was a shiny altaria. yveltal said "so, now theres two of you?" "oh well, I'll just kill the both of you! Bwa ha ha ha!" yveltal laughed. "grr" the altaria said, and got into a battle position, I joined her. The altaria used dazzling gleam on yveltal. "GRAH!" yveltal screeched, returning the attack with a hurricane attack, which was deflected by the altaria using protect. Scarlet then jumped up infront of yveltals face and slashed at its eye. "FUCK!" yveltal shouted out loud. Yveltal then absorbed the energy of all nearby pokemon, therefore killing them. _(exept scarlet and the altaria! Lel.)_ the altaria used dragon pulse on yveltal, and it was a direct hit. Yveltal then charged up a hyper beam and shot it towards scarlet. She barely dodged it, and her left hind leg got damaged badly "ARGH!" she shouted in pain, falling over "hey altaria-girl, a little help please?" she asked, facing the direction of altaria, who just used dazzling gleam on yveltal. The altaria flew over to scarlet "I do have a name, you know, and that name happens to be Alice." She said. "well im scarlet, nice to meet you! Now will you use heal bell on me or not?" scarlet said to alice, slightly annoyed. "only if you say please!" alice said, winking. "UGH, FINE. Can you heal me PLEASE?" scarlet said, slightly more annoyed. "Heal bell!" alice said, and then scarlet was covered in a white light for a moment, and then she was fully healed. "Thanks alice." Scarlet said to her. "It's no problem." Alice replied. Yveltal then used focus blast at alice.

**Welp, that's chapter two I guess! Its still short, but its longer than chaper one. 030' I hope ye enjoyed this chapter and I hope you are looking forwared to chapter 3! ^^ now, bye random people of the internetz! XD –Flamey.**


	3. Chapter 3- The power of FRIENDSHIP

**Heres chapter 3! Sorry it took a while. :T I've had writers block for a while now, and I can't seem to get rid of it. D: well, either way, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Reviews are appreciated, even if they aren't very nice ones! XD also, I might be inactive for a few weeks, sorry :L /le begin**

Alice saw the focus blast coming, and she deflected it with her right wing, hitting yveltal with its own screeched in pain, falling back a bit. Yveltal then launched another focus blast, this time aiming for scarlet, who dodged the attack by jumping. Scarlet then used metal claw, slashing at yveltals face. Yveltal covered his face before he got slashed, because of that his wing got deeply cut by scarlets scythe. Yveltal flew up into the sky, avoiding all upcoming attacks. A few seconds later, yveltal flew straight down towards scarlet and alice at an incredible speed. They barely saw it coming, and they both got hit and were sent flying into a tree. They fell to the floor, unconscious. Yveltal thought they died, so it continued destroying the things around it, and flew off to santalune city to destroy that. A few hours later, alice regained consciousness. She looked over to where scarlet was, seeing that she wasn't there. She started to worry about her, so she got up, shaking as she did. She flew to santalune, to see scarlet lying on the floor surrounded by a pool of her own blood. Alice got even more worried, so she used heal bell on scarlet. A few moments later, she was healed, but still very weak. "…alice…?" scarlet said weakly. "W-what is it…scarlet?" alice replied. Scarlet looked into alices eyes, she said "…a-alice…g-go out there and beat…y-yveltal…s-save kalos…I know you c-can…" "b-but scarlet…I need to l-look after you until you heal…I can't leave you." Alice replied. "J-just go….don't w-worry about m-me….i'll b-be fine…" scarlet said, getting weaker by the moment. "…if its w-what you want… " alice replied. "it IS what I want, now go out there, and kick yveltals butt!""I _WILL _beat yveltal! And I'll do it for you, scarlet." Alice said. And with that, alice spread her wings and flew towards yveltal. She saw yveltal in her sight, and flew towards it at full speed. "HEY YVETAL!" alcie shouted at yveltal. "huh?" "oh, its that little altaria that teamed up with the absol…" yveltal said to himself. "you will pay for what you done to me and scarlet! " alice shouted. "DAZZLING GLEAM!" she shouted, and then she launched sparkles at yveltal. Yveltal screeched in pain, then using dark pulse, which hit alice with a critical hit. Alice fell to the ground in pain. She got back up, and launched a dragon pulse to yveltals face, which it deflected with its wing. Yveltal then grabbed alice with his claws(_it does have claws, right?) _and said "time to end this…" and then, yveltal launched a full-powered shadow ball right at alice. She couldn't escape, as yveltal grabbed her with its claws. When the attack hit her, yveltal let go of her and she fell straight to the ground. Alice was struggling to stay alive. "...i-is this the end of me…? Is this the end of KALOS…?" she thought to herself, getting weaker. "b-but…what will happen to the whole pokemon universe…?" "what will happen to….scarlet?" she thought to herself, almost at her end. "NO! I _CANT _give up now! I CANT fail the whole world…and most importantly..i can't fail scarlet." She said to herself. Then, she felt as if she was undergoing change. She was enveloped in a white light. A few moments later, the light left and she was fully healed, and a lot sronger. She got back up, and looked at herself. "what…happened?" "wait—what? Did I just mega evolve?!" she said to herself. Because Yveltal didn't think she'd survive, it just flew away and started destroying things on the next route. Alice spread her wings and flew up into the sky faster than she could before she mega-evolved. She flew straight after Yveltal, who was nearby and easy to see. She flew straight infront of yveltal and shouted "HEY YVELTAL! TAKE THIS!" and shot a dragon pulse straight to yveltal. It was a direct hit, yveltal fell down a bit, but returned the favour with a wing attack, which hit alice. Alice flew straight up to the sky, charging up an attack.

**WELP, that's chapter three done! It's a bit longer than the last two, but still too short. :L anyway, see ya'll on the next chapter! -Flamey**


End file.
